protection
by zuruichi123
Summary: karin see's a guy who is bleeding in the sidewalk what do u think will karin do? you have been warned that the grammar sucks!
1. when i met u

hitsukarin

chapter 1

karin was a 17 year old girl her hair was long nlack as the charcoal her eyes were greyish but dark she lived all by herself.  
>one day she went to the groceries to buy food she was running out of supplies though.<p>

karins POV

"i hope they still have a sale!"

i said to myself as i ride down the sidewalk along with my the store bought some stuff and all of a sudden it started raining i had no choice to get my bike and ride under the rain hurrily until i was shocked to see...a man bleeding pretty bad on his chest i rushed to him and see what could i do but i needed to treat him so carried him to my home it took me 2 hrs. to get there cauze he was so heavy along with my stuff when i opened the door i dragged him to my room and i started treating him it was a good thing the wound wasnt that bad then he suddenly started to move and open his eyes with shock

"HEY! DONT MOVE YET U GOT A WOUND ON YOUR CHEST!" i said with shock

"w-what...?"he said with confusion

"U hear m-"then i was suddenly interrupted

"where am i!" he asked

"duh!in my house!" i replied

"who are you!"

"karin...just karin...but who are you!"

"my name is toushirou hitsugaya,ok...what just happened to me!"

"u were bleeding in the sidewalk...what happened anyway?"

"oh...none of ur buisness"

"ok..."i stood up and left him in my room and started to prepare dinner.

toushirou's POV

as i see her walk away i try to stand but i felt dizzy so i fell with a loud thud then she comes rushing in and asked what was i doing i told her i was trying to stand but she told me not to so i did as she told me 'lay in bed' thats what she said then she left again then suddenly my stomach started to grumble for hunger i heard it,it was pretty loud though then i heard someone giggle outside the door.

"i know ur there.."

she didnt reply

then suddenly she bring in with food on the tray she giggled and asked

"are you hungry?"

"kinda..."

she gave me the tray and left me again..this time i got pissed all of a sudden...this feeling was odd...i would never ever feel this uncomfortable...but then again i ignored the feeling and ate the food was good though.i finished it and called her she came in

karin's POV

i heard a voice as i ate someone calling my name so i walked there and asked

"what is it?"  
>"the tray get it off me"<p>

"atleast say please" i said as i hold my patience to not to explode

then he replied "whatever"

'come down karin he didnt mean to say that he must be in a bad mood' as i told my self

"k,ill take the tray"as i said with in a calm mood

"THANKS...by the way" he said while looking at the window

"k...no problem"as i went out and close the door then suddenly i come to my senses that i wasnt myself tonight actually im a rough tough woman im not like this..but his eyes and voice sothens me...WHAT THE HELL KARIN! i told my self then i shake off the feeling

"oh well looks like im sleeping in the sofa..."i told my self when i reached the kitchen i washed the dishes and went to the bathroom and prepare my bath and took my towel i took a soothing bath and think about toushirou his hair was bluewish white his eyes were a bit blue mixed with green then suddenly my heart started to beat fast

'what is this feeling?this isnt me...NO! NO! I AINT FALLING INLOVE TO A...stranger...'i told myself but then i shaked off the feeling and finished the rest of my bath and prepared another bath for tpushirou

i came inside my room where toushirou was wearing the towel and walked to my closet.

toushirous POV

i blushed pretty hard when i saw her in a towel and i asked her

"karin...ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE ME!"

she replied "huh?...NO WAY! WHAT GAVE U THAT IDEA!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU IN A TOWEL IN FRONT OF ME ARENT U EMBARESSED WEARING A TOWEL INFRONT OF A GUY!"

"well...no of course not why would i be shy about it?..."

"ARE U EVEN A WOMAN"

"of cousrse i am cant u see my body!"

"uhhhh...*nosebleed AND BLUSHES* WTH! *looks away* just hurry up already"

"huh? whats got into u?" i hear her coming closer and poked me then i looked back at her and saw her chest it was big but not too big just the right size

"WAHHHH!"i was shock and fell on the floor but i accidentally pulled karins arm so this cause both of us fell on the floor but i was on top of her it was strange though it was her suppose to be on top of me

"HEY! U PERVERT UR LUCKY I'DE MADE U TURN SO UR WOUND WON'T BE IN PAIN BUT...IT WOULD BE BETTER IF U GET OFF OF ME!"

"OH! SO-SORRY" but when i get off i looked at her one more time and saw her in a sexy pose then my hormones took over and i grabbed both of her wrist and put it above her head and again i was ontop of her then i saw her closing her eyes and said

"w-what are y-you doing P-PERVE" she kicked my 'AREA' and i was in pain i got off of her then she screamed

"RAPIST! help! theres a RAPIST!" she screamed in fear then she ran to the living room

to be continued


	2. help me

chapter 2 - you owe me alot!

toushirous POV

she ran to the nearest telephone to call a police but i grabbed her leg then she fell and screamed on the top of her lungs but i pulled her near to me and covered her mouth with my hand and i told her

"shhhhhh...im no darn rapist u got that!"

then suddenly a huge explotion from the bathroom cauzed karin to panick and ask me

"w-what w-was that!"

"there coming for me..."i mumbled

"what!"she asked

"just get ur things hurrily and just wear a jeacket or something big to cover u up! and hurry"i said in a scary tone she then pack up her she finished it then suddenly someone was knocking the door in a bad manner

"quick let's go to my closet theres a passage way to the exit"she whispered

"ok"we went to the closet and opened the passage way

"well u go first!"she said

"what about you!"i said in a worry manner

"duh!im not yet wearing underwear!"she said in a panicking tone so i went inside the tunnel then she followed then we closed the passage way

"why are they after you?"she asked

"WELL...ITS HARD TO EXPLAIN BUT...how did u make this tunnel?"

"well its hard to explain asswell"she aid with a grin

"where's the way out?"

"over there!"she pointed out

"oh ok" but the time we went out we were spotted

"karin stay behind me" i said

"what do they want!"she asked as she panicks

"HEY! STOP UR YAPPIN THERE GIRLY!"said the ugly were 5 of them i guess

"would ya look at that hot babes body just check it out!*drooling*"he said to me and karin

"so hitsugaya...just tell us where is it and we'll let u go"he asked

"N.E.V.E.R"i said in a mean manner

"OH WELL GET HER CHUM!"he demmanded and suddenly karin was taken hostage how could i left my guard down like that there were actually 6 of them

"well well look at this cutie pie"he said as he rips apart the jacket

"looks like this babe is wearing a towel tehehehe looks like were gonna have a hell off a time!"he said in a perverted manner

"YOU DARE TOUCH HER! TOUCH ONE FRAGMENT OF HER I'LL REALLY KILL YOU!"i said

"lets see what you got"he said then suddenly the 2 criminals grabbed my arms and legs

"LET ME GO!"i said in an angry tone

"ur gonna watch this girl as i rape her"he said

KARIN'S POV

"who do u think u are to rape me huh!"i said in an angry tone

"sorry sweetchicks but since ur boyfreind won-"

"HE'S NOT MY B.O.Y.F.R.I.E.N.D."I TOSSED HIM OUT OF THE WAY

"U DIRTY SCUMBAG! man i hate it when people get the wrong idea!"

toushirous POV

i saw what karin did she was so strong and tough the 2 criminals grabbibg me were scared os karin seeing her angry face all 5 of them ran away

"so kari-"i got cut off

"my house is burning!"she screamed and then he suddenly fainted

"karin!"i shouted and i cought her

when i saw her sad face in her faint it kinda made me sad to since i owe her alot i called my assistant to bring her to my home in tokyo


	3. we

karin's pov

i woke up and found myself in a big bed a very big bed the bed was very comfortable then a soothing voice called out

"karin,dont worry ur gonna stay here with me..."he said as he embraces me he was warm though

"toushirou..."i said in a whisper

"what happen to my house...?"i asked

"it was burned to ashes...but ill pay you back in any way! just say it and ill get-"

"be my BOYFRIEND! then!"i shouted but those words slip off of my mouth then i started crying covering my crimson red blush with my tears

"no...nevermind about that request just forget it..."i said

toushirou's POV

did she just...no way...am i dreaming...no this isn't a dream its reality i grabbed her arm and i pulled her for a passionate kiss and i pulled away and told her

"...of course looks like both of us fell in love to each other"i said in a soothing voice

"but u just did-"she said but i cut her off with another passionate kiss and break it again

"just beacuse u told me to be you boyfriend doesnt mean its fake love what im giving u is real love and the real feeling how i felt for you" i said

"promise..."she said

"promise"i told her back then she calmed down

"so were are my clothes anyway looks like u were sleeping with me when i was completely naked"she said in a disturbing way

"i didnt sleep with u...*blush*"i said and i realize that she was naked and the towel with her was taken cauze it was dirty

"whatever...looks like ill be walking naked around the house"she said in a sly way

i stand up and pulled out my shirt in the closet and gave it to her then i turn around and wait for her to give me the sign that she is done changing

"this big for me"she said then i looked at her and asked

"atleast there is something to cover you"i said the shirt was abit big but enought to cover her body i gaze at her for a while

"imagining me with cat ears and a cat tail huh?"she said in a moe look

"*blush*n-no way!"although as i imagine it,it kinda look hot on her

"so master nyaa~ when will we play?"she said in a cute hot sexy voice

"m-master...play...ur not ready for that yet!"i said in a shocking voice

"i didnt mean the bad play! i meant for my clothes!"she said in a funny way

"*blush* i dont know! just go down and eat breakfast!"i said

both of us settled down and ate

"so...are you really seriuse?"she asked

"yes i am dead! seriuse about our relationship"

"k...so...*sigh*nevermind"she mumbled

"...what's wrong?"

"nothing"

DING DONG

"LOOKS LIKE ITS HERE!"i said in a happy way

"whats here?"she said in confusion

"your clothes and shoes that i got it in ebay and...underwear"i said

"u got me underwear! i hope its no-"

"its not that T shaped underwaer its not the transparent one just plane nice ordinary underwear k"i said while in shock

"k..."she said and then she stand up and gave me a hug and a kiss and whispered to me

"lets play a game the one who blushes losses,the loser gets to do whatever the winner wants in a week"

"bring it on!"i said i went to the door sign the paper and took the box

"wow!...its not like im staying here forever.."she said

"what are you talking about your my gf of course u are staying here with me F.O.R.E.V.E.R."

"*BLUSH* y-your jokin"she blushed and looks like i won the game then i said

"looks like i won karin"i said with a grin

"k...'darn it!'"she said

"now...tell me who you really are every slightist bit of you! likes dislikes everything and NO seacrets!"

"huh!...fine"

"im kurosaki karin hier of the kurosaki family-"

"WHAT! YOUR THE LOST DAUGHTER OF THE KUROSAKI FAMILY"i fell into an amazement and in shock

"must be a good idea to...dump me huh...*sob*"she said then she began to sub or cry

i went to her and touched her chin and said "i will never ever give you up!"

KARINS POV

he touched my chin and told me

"i will never ever give you up"he said when he finished saing that i gave him a tight squize hug

"i love you!"i said

"i love you too karin"he replied

"so why not you try to wear this dress then"

i looked up to look at him and told him that

"i hate dresses i prefer t-shirts and jeans!"i said that while he still hugs me

"HUH!no way a deals a deal! besides there are only like 10 dresses in there"

"k...how many clothes are in that box anyway!"i asked

"dozens"he replied then i let go of him and went to the box to check it out

"what's with the shoes!" i asked

"why?"he asked too

"its all heels plus i only wear snickers and the head accesories are there no caps!"i said

"WTH! are you boyish somehow?"i asked

"...maybe...k! im just 50/50!"i told him

"50/50?"he asked

"half boyish and girlish!"i gave him an answer

"no way!"he replied back

"just wear the dress"he said as he gave me the dress

"wait let me get underwear!"i told him

"just hurry"he said

i go the stuff that i needed and the...dress i wore it and showed it to him

"you look very pretty! and today we are going to the mall!"he said

"WHAT! i can't go out wearing something like this"i told him

"oh dont worry!"he said

"y-you dont know what your going through!"i told him with fear

"why!"he said

"there are men out there sent everywhere to find me"i told him

"so i'll protect you!"he said

"your gonna get hurt!"i replied

"that's the process of protection!"

"would u really risk your LIFE for ME!"

"yes!"

"grrrrr...ur very stubborn u know that!"

"whatever lets just go to my car"

we went to his car it was a sports a fancy red sports car

"wow"i said

we bothe got in and talk

to be continued 


End file.
